Winding hub for information carriers in strip or tape form, the width of the outer winding surface of the winding hub corresponding at least to the width of the information carrier, the winding hub comprising an outer ring and an inner ring, which are radially interconnected by elastically deformable spring elements running radially and in the circumferential direction, in order to prevent a relative movement of the outer ring with respect to the inner ring in the circumferential direction of the latter, and the winding hub having an inner and outer circumference with an inner and outer diameter, respectively, the winding hub having a compression ratio of the compressed inner diameter to the compressed outer diameter of less than 1:4 during winding up of the information carrier.
DE-U 9400220 discloses the winding hub described above with spring elements which lend the same a certain elasticity in the radial direction.
Such a winding hub is used for winding up magnetic tapes after cutting and the wound winding hub is supplied to cassette loading companies or cassette recording companies. These companies mount the winding hubs onto reeling machines, which engage in the individual winding hub by means of a take-up mechanism and clamp said hub from the inner circumference.
These take-up mechanisms have a limited clamping displacement. The inner ring of the winding hub is resiliently expanded by the mechanism and offers little resistance to this resilient expansion. As a result, the winding hub is not held with the necessary firmness on the mechanism and accidents can occur due to detaching and flying off of the tape roll and/or of the hub.